Like Lyke What
by Maufii
Summary: Deidara is stuck on a delivery service in hopes of getting out of cleaning duty while Tobi tags along. Deitobi Tobidei PG13 !


**Like Lyke What **

Tobi and Deidara had received a mission from Hidan, more of a favor actually. The task was to

retrieve a package from a distant town. Of course they weren't doing this free, Deidara never went out of his way just to do

petty little pick up services. Actually Hidan had promised he'd take over Deidara's bathroom duties if he'd successfully retrieve

the package. No more having to clean that filthy yellow ring around the toilet bowl, no more having to find multi colored hair

strands coating the floors like a shag carpet, no more cleaning! Somehow Deidara had been duped into cleaning the

bathroom a while back. But from now on his image would be restored. " My image…" Deidara would mumble to himself in

anger as they walked side by side. " Senpai, I don't know why your so worried about it, everybody loves how you do such a

great job in the bathroom. If Hidan takes over it'll just be one more area no one will ever step foot into again." Matter of

fact…. Deidara was horrible at chores. It wasn't that he didn't try his best; it was just that dirt was immune to Deidara. But

Deidara didn't know that, for all he knew his bathroom was always sparkly clean when he'd awake the next day after passing

out from cleaning exhaustion on the bathroom floor.

It was the first day of Deidara's cleaning duty and it was getting late. Tobi had decided to take a peek to see how the blonde

was fairing in his dirty work. It'd been seven hours ago since he started. Now Tobi knew it was dirty, but how could it possibly

take anyone seven hours to clean a bathroom? Opening the door a crack he peeked in expecting to find Deidara still diligently

at work but instead found the man asleep, hunched over against the toilet with a rag still in his hand. Tobi's eyes widened;

Deidara looked so peaceful it was hard to tell that this was the same Deidara he knew who was always yelling and blowing

stuff up. This had to be a trick. Tobi looked around the bathroom suspiciously but nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary.

Even the bathroom 

was ordinary; it's same old dirty ordinary self. 'Wow… did Deidara even do anything in here?' Tobi wondered horrified. Bottles

of cleaner were everywhere lining the sink and bathtub rims, and even one of the bottles had skull on it, giving Tobi the chills.

Thousands of crumpled paper towels littered the floor. Soap suds filled the bathtub and tiled walls like a winter wonder land.

Even after all that though, nothing had really changed. Tobi took a gloved finger and wiped away some suds in the bathtub. I

deep crusty yellow color surfaced and he grimaced in return. Tobi sighed to himself. 'I'll do it for senpai's sake.' For the rest of

the night Tobi cleaned up the bathroom, and not to mention Deidara's own little mess of cleaning things.

Deidara had awoken the next day screaming for Tobi. "Tobi! TOBI COME LOOK!" Deidara literally slide into Tobi's room and

ended up at the man's bedside. Peaking over the side at the sleeping man's bare face he grinned. " Deidara senpai…?" Tobi

asked groggily at the obviously enthused blonde. "Come on Tobi, you slept all night I didn't un." Deidara bunched up his nose

in disgust at the slobber trailing away from Tobi's lower lip. "Sure Senpai…sure." When they had reached the bathroom it was

utterly amazing! If there was a cleaning god, this bathroom had obviously been blessed by it! "Aren't I amazing?" Deidara

had asked. Afterwards, for days on end, Akatsuki members would randomly find themselves at the bathroom for no apparent

reason in awe over the glowing white walls.

**Ending Tobi's flashback.**

"Oh, I guess that's right. But, it's not like I'll always make him do it un. I have the perfect plan you see. I'll come in late at

night about once a week of doing no chores, and I'll clean the whole thing from head to toe making everyone think he did it all

un!" Deidara was laughing and rubbing his hands together in shear ecstasy as if he were the brilliant master mind here. Tobi

looked to the side. "Oh." He said realizing his work hours had just been rescheduled.

" Hmmm?" Deidara looked up at the sky. It was grayer than the last time he'd looked up. "Did you feel that?" He asked

looking back at his partner. "You felt something senpai?" Tobi cocked his masked head to one side. "It's going to rain un, you

wouldn't know though because your always wrapped up so tight." Deidara looked the man up and down noting no skin was

visible. "When people say you're a mystery wrapped in an enigma I believe them Tobi." " Awww thanks senpai!" Tobi would

have given his senpai a big bear hug but the blonde stayed him with a snort. " Stupid, that wasn't a complement." " Ummm…

well when you say it senpai, it's always a complement to me." Tobi twiddled his fingers in embarrassment and Deidara

blushed feeling the intent behind the idiotic words dribbling down him like syrup, all sappy. Loyal dog was all Tobi spelled out;

Deidara's loyal lap dog. " Dammit un! Does the word dignity mean anything to you un?!" Tobi cocked his head again. "Is it

supposed to mean something to me senpai?" " Ahhh!" Deidara couldn't help but become infuriated over the dark clad man. If

he was a mystery, he sure was a damn talkative mystery. "Tobi, just stop talking for a while un, I need to get through this

day without lopping off your head." Tobi perked up. "So does that mean senpai doesn't want to lop of my head?" This was

getting difficult. "No! It just means, Tobi, that it if I lopped of your head today or whatever other day it might be that I'd have

to return to the Akatsuki base with a good excuse of why there's one less Akatsuki member then there was a few days ago

un!!" " Oh." That was the last word Tobi spoke, after that it was pure silence for Deidara. And oh what a wonderful day it was

going to be for him! That was until it started raining that evening.


End file.
